


Here

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, F/M, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "tie."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "tie."

He uses whatever comes to hand, comes to mind; changes her mind, binds her hands, makes her come. Cuffs, belt, bloodstained scarf—-she doesn't ask. Stops pretending to fight, crosses wrists above her head, waits. Because once she's tied it's not her fault, not _her_—the thing getting fucked just a thing that was brought back already fucked up. He keeps trying to look in her eyes, make her be here, make her be her; but she isn't and she's not, rips through the ties in her last bitter arching and by the time she's done coming she's already gone.


End file.
